Gamblers
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Berurusan dengan Bang Yongguk seperti melakukan sebuah perjudian dengan taruhan besar, seperti melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis yang akan menghisap jiwamu dalam sekejap. Bang Yongguk berbahaya, dan sialnya akulah yang saat ini melakukan perjudian dengannya, perjudian dengan taruhan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahnya. / BangHim, AU, GS! Himchan
1. Prolog: Our Cards

**Gamblers**

 **Pair** :

Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Berurusan dengan Bang Yongguk seperti melakukan sebuah perjudian dengan taruhan besar, seperti melakukan Russian Roulette dengan taruhan nyawa, seperti melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis yang akan menghisap jiwamu dalam sekejap. Bang Yongguk berbahaya, dan sialnya akulah yang saat ini melakukan perjudian dengannya, perjudian dengan taruhan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahnya. / BangHim, GS, AU.

 **Warning** :

 ** _Fiction, AU, GS! Himchan_.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog: Our Cards**

Nama _casino_ ini _**Noir**_.

Dengan seorang pemilik tunggal bernama Bang Yongguk.

Atau dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Mr. Blackman oleh kalangan pengguna dunia malam.

Dan dia adalah orang yang sudah menyeretku ke dalam dunia hitam penuh gemerlap seperti Noir.

Dia menjeratku, menjebakku, yang saat itu masih menjadi gadis polos bernama Kim Himchan.

Dia menjebakku untuk menjadi pion dalam _casino_ nya.

Menjadi pernak-pernik dalam kerajaannya yang gemerlap dan berkilauan.

Ya, aku..

Kim Himchan..

Adalah salah satu dari sekian penghibur di _casino_ nya. Salah satu diantara sekian gadis yang menjajakan pemandangan berupa tarian erotis di sebuah tiang besi.

Aku..

Adalah seorang _pole dancer_ di Noir.

Aku adalah _Hime_.

Salah satu pernak-pernik Noir yang dibanggakan Mr. Blackman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah pemilik _**Noir**_.

 _Casino_ yang selalu kubanggakan sebagai _casino_ terbaik diantara yang terbaik dari yang pernah ada.

Aku mempekerjakan banyak orang.

Pernak-pernik hiasan yang cantik untuk menghiasi Noirku yang gemerlap.

Dan dia adalah salah satunya.

Gadis lugu dari desa yang tidak sengaja kutemui saat dia tersesat di Seoul.

Gadis lugu yang amat sangat cantik dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi _pole dancer_ terbaik Noir.

Gadis yang berhasil membuatku terpesona saat bertatapan dengan matanya yang sehitam arang.

Kim Himchan,

Sang _Hime_ milik Noir.

Sekaligus milikku, Bang Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan bergerak turun dari panggung mungil berbentuk lingkaran dengan ukuran tidak besar itu dan setengah berlari menuju tirai tebal berwarna _maroon_ sebelum tangan-tangan jahil milik mereka yang sejak tadi menontonnya itu berhasil menyentuhnya lagi.

Jemari kurus Himchan menyentakkan tirai tebal itu untuk menutup dan dengan kasar dia menarik bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih yang menjadi hiasan rambutnya. Sialan, tema hari ini adalah _Halloween_ dan entah kenapa Himchan malah menjadi semacam malaikat erotis dengan pakaian berupa _tube dress_ ketat yang membungkus lekuk tubuhnya dengan baik yang dihiasi oleh aksen-aksen hiasan bulu berwarna putih dimulai dari dada sebelah kiri yang menjalar hingga ke ujung gaun di bagian kanan. Selain gaun kekurangan bahan itu, dia juga memakai sebuah hiasan kepala berupa jepit bulu yang dipasang di sekitar helaian halus rambutnya yang sewarna jelaga, sama seperti matanya. Tanpa sayap, karena sayap akan mengganggu pergerakkanya saat meliuk-liuk di tiang besi.

Himchan mendorong pintu ruangan khusus untuk _pole dancer_ sepertinya dan dia melihat rekan sesama _pole dancer_ nya yang kali ini menjadi anak kucing berwarna coklat, Youngjae, sedang membersihkan _eyeliner_ yang membuat matanya menjadi tegas seperti mata kucing.

"Hai, Hime. Sudah selesai?" tanya Youngjae santai.

Himchan mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Youngjae, "Berengsek, seorang pria gendut sialan berhasil menyentuh pahaku tadi!"

Youngjae tersenyum kecil, jari yang dihiasi kuku berwarna hitam itu bergerak membuat bola kecil dari kapas yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan riasan mata miliknya kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Siapa? Apa Mr. Blackman melihatnya?"

Himchan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, apa hubungannya si pria gendut berengsek itu dengan si Blackman?"

Youngjae berdecak, kali ini dia mengambil kapas lainnya untuk membersihkan _lipstick_ merah menyala yang masih menempel di bibirnya. "Gunakan ' _Mr_.' untuk memanggilnya, Hime. Dan hubungannya adalah bukankah Mr. Blackman tidak akan membiarkan hiasan _casino_ nya dilecehkan? Ingat ketika dia mengutus anjing-anjing penjaga di _casino_ ini untuk menghajar tua bangka berengsek yang menyentuh dada Zelo?" Youngjae menyeringai, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayangku. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu."

Himchan mendengus. Ya, dia tahu pemilik _casino_ tempatnya bekerja memang sangat menjaga 'hiasan' miliknya agar tidak dilecehkan oleh sembarang orang. Jika memang ada yang berniat bermain dengan hiasan _casino_ nya, maka dia harus membayar sangat mahal serta si 'hiasan' yang ditawar harus setuju. Jika dia tidak setuju, permintaan khusus untuk bermain dengannya akan langsung batal saat itu juga.

"Aku benci tempat ini."

Youngjae berdecak, dia sudah mendengar itu keluar dari bibir Himchan ratusan kali.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini," lanjut Himchan.

Kali ini Youngjae menghela napas, "Kau adalah milik Noir, Himchan. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

Himchan mendengus, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat ingin keluar dari neraka ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk menjalin kesepuluh jarinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kayu di ruang kerjanya. Dia baru saja menerima laporan soal salah seorang tamu _casino_ nya yang mengelus kulit Hime, salah satu _pole dancer_ andalan Noir.

Dan itu membuat darah Yongguk mendidih. Dia marah sekali pada siapapun yang sudah berani menyentuh Hime.

Hime-nya.

Miliknya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Yongguk mendongak dan dia melihat sosok Hime itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Himchan masih memakai 'pakaian panggung'nya, bahkan dia belum menghapus riasan wajahnya.

"Hime, kemarilah."

Yongguk melihat gadis itu mendengus kemudian dia berjalan ke arah meja Yongguk dan berdiri di depannya.

"Seperti apa dia menyentuhmu?"

"Hah?" ujar Himchan bingung.

"Ya, bajingan kurang ajar yang menyentuhmu tadi. Dia menyentuhmu seperti apa?"

Himchan memutar bola matanya, "Dia cuma mengelus pahaku."

Yongguk mengangguk paham kemudian dia berdiri dari kursi kulitnya dan berjalan menghampiri Himchan yang masih berdiri kaku di depan meja. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkat tubuh Himchan dan meletakannya di atas meja kayunya.

" _What the fuck_! Apa-apaan?!" maki Himchan.

Yongguk mengangkat sebelah kaki Himchan ke atas, membuat gaun ketat Himchan terangkat dan mengekspos bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Aku akan membersihkan bekas tangan orang itu."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Yongguk membungkuk, menjilat paha Himchan seolah dia menjilat es krim. Himchan menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan desahan dan lenguhan yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Dan untungnya sebelum dia kehilangan akal sehatnya karena lidah api milik Bang Yongguk, Himchan berhasil menggerakkan kakinya yang terlatih untuk menendang Yongguk dan melompat bangun.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" desis Himchan dengan napas terengah dan wajah memerah.

Yongguk terkekeh pelan, "Oh, Hime. Kau milikku, apa salahnya dengan menyentuh milikku sendiri?"

Himchan mendelik, "Aku bukan milikmu, _jerk_!"

Yongguk berdecak, "Ow, _such a bad mouth for a pretty face_." Yongguk menempelkan telunjuknya yang lentik di depan bibirnya, "Jaga bicaramu, sayangku."

Himchan menggeram, " _Fuck you_ , Bang Yongguk!"

Yongguk menyeringai, " _No, sweetheart. I will be the one that fuck you_."

Himchan membulatkan matanya kemudian dia berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan ruangan Yongguk.

"Hime,"

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya tapi dia tidak menoleh.

"Kau milikku, jadi jangan mencoba bermain-main denganku. Aku punya semua kartumu, Hime."

Himchan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia membuka ruangan Yongguk dan keluar lalu membanting pintu kayu itu dengan keras.

Ya, Yongguk benar. Dia sudah terjebak dalam perjudian bersama Bang Yongguk.

Dimana taruhannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat ini Himchan sudah menunjukkan semua kartunya di perjudian mereka.

Sedangkan Yongguk masih memegang semua kartunya dan dia memainkan tiap kartu dengan baik.

Terlampau baik hingga Himchan tidak yakin dia bisa memenangkan perjudian ini.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm..

Aku perdana buat BangHim ya?

Hmm..

Btw ini karena dek _**mykareien**_ yang sudah menghasutku untuk membuat ini.

Dan juga karena teasernya _**SKYDIVE**_ yang astaganaga keren parah dan membuatku jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Ini oneshoot kok. Nanti akan segera dipublish, aku mau nontonin _**One Fine Day**_ dulu untuk mencari momen-momen BangHim. Hehehe

Semoga kalian suka dengan BangHim pertamakuu~

.

.

.

Btw, Myka, kamu harus tanggung jawab. Hmm..

.

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya~


	2. Gamblers

**Gamblers**

 **Pair** :

Bang Yongguk x Kim Himchan

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Berurusan dengan Bang Yongguk seperti melakukan sebuah perjudian dengan taruhan besar, seperti melakukan Russian Roulette dengan taruhan nyawa, seperti melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis yang akan menghisap jiwamu dalam sekejap. Bang Yongguk berbahaya, dan sialnya akulah yang saat ini melakukan perjudian dengannya, perjudian dengan taruhan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahnya. / BangHim, GS, AU.

Notes:

Himchan's POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gamblers**

Ini semua bermula setahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku baru saja tiba di Seoul untuk kuliah karena beasiswa yang aku dapatkan. Tapi sial bagiku karena ternyata universitas menarik beasiswaku lantaran pihak mereka merasa ada orang yang lebih tepat untuk menerima beasiswa itu. Dan aku, sebagai gadis dua puluh tahun yang polos dari desa jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku tidak berani kembali pulang ke rumah karena aku merasa itu hanya akan membuatku malu. Sejak dulu ayahku tidak pernah setuju aku masuk ke dunia seni seperti tari dan musik. Dia selalu menganggap pekerjaan semacam itu tidak penting dan aku tidak perlu masuk ke dunia itu. Padahal aku suka menari, aku suka berbagai macam jenis tari dan aku selalu suka mencoba hal baru dalam dunia tari maupun tarik suara.

Malam itu, malam pertamaku di Seoul dan hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Aku berteduh di depan sebuah _minimarket_ 24 jam dengan sebuah kopi murah yang aku beli di _minimarket_.

Dan di sanalah aku bertemu si penguasa Noir. Saat itu dia keluar dari mobil mewahnya yang terlihat mahal dan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di depan _minimarket_ dengan ujung celana dan sepatu yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

Saat itu dia menyapaku dan mengatakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Saat aku mengatakan aku sedang tersesat karena nyatanya aku memang tidak tahu mau kemana, dia menawariku pekerjaan. Mulanya aku menolak karena dia mencurigakan, tapi Bang Yongguk memiliki suatu aura dominan mutlak yang membuatku sulit untuk tetap menolaknya disaat aku sudah yakin seratus persen dia bukanlah sosok baik-baik.

Dan kemudian di sinilah aku sekarang, terjebak sebagai _pole dancer_ terbaik Noir sekaligus pernak-pernik milik Bang Yongguk.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan gerutuan yang selalu keluar dari mulutku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Bang Yongguk melakukan tindakan sejenis pelecehan itu padaku. Dia mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya sejak dia mengetahui keseluruhan masa laluku dan memberikan pendidikan di universitas yang sama dengan biaya yang sepenuhnya ditanggung olehnya.

Dia juga mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke universitas yang kuinginkan dan membiayai semua keperluannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena memang tujuan utamaku pergi ke Seoul adalah untuk sekolah. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti sementara di rumahku ibuku menungguku untuk pulang dengan gelar kelulusanku.

Selain membiayai pendidikanku, Yongguk juga memberikanku sebuah apartemen mewah untukku tinggal yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan universitasku. Dia tidak mengizinkan aku tinggal bersama _pole dancer_ lainnya di sebuah mansion besar yang terletak tak jauh dari Noir.

Dia memisahkan aku dengan yang lainnya dan perbedaan ini membuatku sering dijauhi oleh _pole dancer_ Noir lainnya. Aku hanya berteman dengan Youngjae dan Junhong, dua gadis _pole dancer_ lainnya yang juga masuk dalam jajaran _pole dancer_ andalan.

Youngjae dan Junhong juga memiliki reputasi lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya karena Youngjae adalah kekasih dari adik tiri Yongguk, Daehyun. Sedangkan Junhong adalah kekasih dari pelanggan utama Noir, Moon Jongup.

Mereka berdua sendiri masih menjadi _pole dancer_ adalah karena kontrak kerjanya dengan Yongguk yang belum habis. Jika kontrak kerja mereka selesai, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _pole dancer._

Sedangkan aku, aku masih terjebak di Noir entah sampai kapan. Kurasa selama Bang Yongguk masih berkuasa di Noir, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari musim gugur di Seoul kadang akan dihiasi dengan awan mendung dan kadang dengan sinar matahari hangat. Dan beruntungnya aku karena pagi ini cerah sehingga _mood_ ku tidak bertambah buruk. Sejak kejadian semalam saat Yongguk menjilat pahaku _mood_ ku memang jatuh ke titik terdasar.

Aku benci Yongguk. Dia mengklaimku sebagai miliknya tanpa persetujuanku dan setelahnya dia memperlakukanku dengan semena-mena. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat aku membantahnya dan mencoba kabur dari Noir, dia memerintahkan aku untuk menari _striptease_ di depan pelanggan murahan bahkan membiarkan beberapa pelanggan mesum menyentuh kulitku.

Yongguk memang kejam, dia sama sekali tidak kasihan padaku yang menangis dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan-tangan kotor itu dari kulitku yang terekspos. Dia baru berhenti saat aku sudah memohon permintaan maaf padanya.

Dia kejam. Sangat kejam.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya mengklaimku sebagai miliknya.

"Himchan,"

Aku mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku dan aku melihat Bang Yongnam, saudara kembar Yongguk sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku yang baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen.

"Yongnam _Oppa_ , ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku memang dekat dengan Yongnam karena dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku dan memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku mulai dari administrasi kuliah hingga urusan apartemen. Uangnya memang dari Yongguk, tapi Yongnamlah yang pergi membayarnya untukku.

"Yongguk ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," sahutku langsung. "Aku ada kuliah."

"Dia menunggumu di Noir."

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulutku, "Aku akan ke Noir untuk bekerja nanti malam."

"Himchan.."

" _Oppa_ , tolong. Aku sudah berada di Noir semalaman dan sekarang, biarkan aku menjalani hidupku seperti gadis lainnya."

Yongnam terdiam, kelihatannya dia agak terkejut mendengar itu keluar dari mulutku tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar muak terus berkeliaran di Noir.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjemputmu setelah kelasmu selesai."

" _Oppa_.." erangku protes.

"Yongguk menunggumu di Noir, Hime."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelasku sudah selesai dan hari sudah mulai sore. Aku benci ketika sore datang karena itu artinya waktuku untuk bekerja semakin dekat. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku hanya meliuk-liuk di tiang besi dengan gaya menggoda. Lagipula Noir adalah kasino ternama dan sejauh ini aku tidak pernah dikenali di sana.

Dandanan tebal selalu menyertai penampilanku sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengenali kalau Kim Himchan, mahasiswi baik-baik, adalah Hime, pole dancer andalan Noir.

Mataku berputar menatap sekeliling, Yongnam bilang dia akan menjemputku dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggunya. Aku tidak berani membantah perintah lagi dan berakhir menjadi tontonan terbuka untuk mata-mata keranjang kurang ajar yang selalu menginginkan tubuhku.

Aku menghela napas pelan saat mobil Yongnam belum terlihat. Kepalaku menunduk dan aku menendang-nendang debu di bawah kakiku.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutuku pelan.

Aku masih berdiri di sana kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapanku, aku mengangkat kepala dan sebelum aku memproses, kaca mobil itu turun, sebuah pistol semi-otomatis lengkap dengan peredam terlihat oleh mataku, kilatan kecil, dan setelahnya rasa sakit dan menusuk di sekitar perutku.

Aku terbatuk dan tanganku bergerak refleks menyentuh perutku, sesuatu yang basah membasahi tanganku dan aku bisa melihat darahku di sana. Mengalir keluar dengan begitu derasnya dari lubang yang terbentuk akibat peluru tadi di perutku.

Kakiku lemas dan aku jatuh terduduk, sementara mobil itu pergi begitu saja. Aku meringkuk kesakitan dalam genangan darahku sendiri yang semakin melebar. Napasku terputus-putus dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihatmu menjerit ngeri seraya berteriak untuk memanggilkan ambulans untukku.

"Himchan!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara berat seseorang memanggil namaku, tapi kesadaranku sudah semakin tipis untuk mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Tubuhku semakin lemah, seolah tenagaku ikut mengalir keluar bersama dengan darahku.

Mataku memberat dengan sendirinya dan aku memejamkan mataku bersamaan dengan seseorang yang membawaku masuk ke dalam pelukannya seraya meneriakkan namaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat banyak, yang aku ingat hanyalah rasa sakit di perutku dan juga darah yang mengalir keluar dari sana. Karena itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam kamar super mewah dengan dominasi warna putih dan sebuah selang infus yang masih tersambung ke lenganku.

Mataku mengerjap dengan lambat, aku tidak ingat aku pernah melihat kamar ini sebelumnya. Aku menggerakkan jariku dan perlahan tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh perutku yang tertutup selimut. Aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di sini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Himchan, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara dan aku melihat Yongnam di sana. Aku ingin berbicara tapi tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering dan lidahku kelu.

"Istirahat saja dulu. Kau belum pulih benar karena luka tembakan itu."

Aku menarik napas dalam dan menatap Yongnam. Suaranya membuatku tenang dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kembali bersiap untuk memejamkan mata.

Aku masih berada di separuh kesadaranku ketika aku mendengar Yongnam berbisik.

" _Yongguk bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang."_

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama lagi hari berlalu. Yang jelas ketika aku membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya, aku melihat seorang perawat sedang mengganti perban di perutku dengan Yongguk yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur, menatapku.

"Kau.." ujarku serak. Terlampau serak hingga si perawat bergegas mengambilkan air untukku dan membantuku minum.

Tenggorokanku terasa jauh lebih lega setelah meneguk air. Aku berdehem pelan kemudian menatap Yongguk, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yongguk menatapku, ada sesuatu dalam tatapannnya yang tidak aku mengerti. Seperti suatu perasaan sedih dan juga.. marah? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yongguk sangat tidak terbaca dan dia sendiri menyembunyikan kartunya dengan terlampau baik hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa kiranya kartu yang dia pegang.

Yongguk masih menatapku, kemudian dia menggeleng pelan dan menatap perawat yang masih sibuk dengan perban di perutku. "Lakukan dengan benar. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai luka operasinya infeksi karena kau salah melakukan pekerjaanmu."

Si perawat terlihat tegang, aku bisa melihatnya memucat dan jari yang sedang membebat perutku terlihat bergetar samar. "B-baik, Tuan Bang."

"Hn," ujar Yongguk ringan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamku pelan.

Si perawat menghela napas lega, "Luka bekas operasi anda sudah mengering, Nona. Anda sudah diizinkan untuk bergerak hari ini."

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku." ujarku pelan. "Oya, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Si perawat mendongak menatapku, matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan. "Anda tidak tahu? Anda tertembak. Untungnya tembakan itu tidak mengenai organ vital sehingga anda bisa selamat. Saya adalah perawat anda sejak anda tertembak minggu lalu."

"Yongguk mempekerjakanmu?"

Si perawat mengangguk, "Tuan Bang meminta saya untuk menjaga anda seharian penuh. Dia akan menyuruh pergi saat dia akan menjaga anda di malam hari."

"Tunggu, Yongguk menjagaku?"

Si perawat mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi dia mengangguk, "Ya, dia merawat anda saat malam. Dia bermalam bersama anda selama seminggu belakangan."

"Kenapa bajingan seperti dia melakukan itu padaku?" gumamku antara tidak percaya dan juga bingung.

"Bukankah anda kekasihnya?"

"Hah?" ujarku kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan polos si perawat.

"Iya, Tuan Bang menjaga anda dengan begitu baik dan dia marah besar saat anda terus dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Dia sangat mencemaskan anda dan karena itu aku menduga anda adalah kekasihnya."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Yongguk bukan kekasihku."

"Tapi dia perhatian pada anda. Anda pasti spesial untuknya."

Aku mendengus pelan, "Mungkin dia salah makan. Sudahlah, aku lapar. Bisakah aku makan sesuatu?"

Si perawat terlihat panik dan dia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengganti perban dan melesat keluar untuk mengambilkanku makanan.

Aku memainkan jemariku yang berada di atas selimut, jika apa yang dikatakan oleh perawat itu benar. Maka bukankah itu berarti Yongguk peduli padaku?

Tapi.. kenapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki telanjangku bergerak keluar dari kamar yang selama ini kutempati. Aku menatap sekeliling dan koridor di luar kamarku sangat sepi. Kakiku bergerak menyusuri lantai koridor yang dingin dan terasa menusuk telapak kakiku yang telanjang.

Belum lama aku berjalan, aku menemukan sebuah tangga dan saat aku mengintip ke bawah, aku melihat beberapa petugas keamanan bertubuh besar sedang berjalan di lantai bawah. Mataku memperhatikan sekitar dan aku sadar ini sebuah rumah. Rumah yang sangat besar dan sangat mewah serta sangat tidak kukenali.

"Nona?"

Suara berat dari salah satu petugas keamanan membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku meringis pelan saat perutku nyeri, aku mengelusnya pelan dari luar piyama tipis yang kukenakan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pria itu.

Aku berdehem pelan, "Aku bosan di kamar."

"Tapi Tuan Bang meminta anda untuk tetap di kamar. Anda harus istirahat."

"Sebenarnya dimana ini?" ujarku akhirnya.

"Ini rumah Tuan Bang."

Mataku membulat, "INI RUMAH YONGGUK?!" jeritku.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak, Hime?"

Aku dan si petugas keamanan itu menoleh dan aku melihat Yongguk berjalan menghampiriku. Yongguk melepas mantel hitam dengan hiasan bulu berwarna hitam di sekitar kerahnya dan ketika sampai di dekatku, dia menyampirkannya ke bahuku.

Karena tubuh Yongguk jelas jauh lebih besar dariku, aku sukses tenggelam dalam mantelnya. Bahkan mantel yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha di Yongguk, menjadi lebih dari lutut saat aku kenakan.

Sial, kenapa pria ini begitu besar?

"Di luar dingin dan kau memakai piyama serta telanjang kaki? Apa kau berniat mendapat demam setelah luka tembak, hm?" ujar Yongguk. Dia merapikan rambutku dan ini membuatku teringat kalau aku belum melihat cermin sejak aku sadar. Aku bahkan tidak menyisir rambut atau sekedar mencuci mukaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarku ketus.

Yongguk tersenyum kemudian dia menghampiriku dan menggendongku di antara lengannya dengan hati-hati. Aku memekik kaget.

"Turunkan!" jeritku.

Yongguk berdecak, "Lukamu hampir sembuh, jangan membuat jahitannya terbuka dengan meronta-ronta seperti belut, Kim Himchan!"

Bentakan dengan suara seberat Yongguk itu terdengar jauh lebih mengerikan dari bentakan biasanya. Dan ini benar-benar membuatku mengkerut. Aku diam dalam pelukannya sementara Yongguk membawaku masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakanku di ranjang.

"Istirahatlah, beberapa hari lagi kau akan sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tiga hari," ujarku seraya menatap ke jendela kamarku yang terbuka.

Ya, sudah tiga hari lainnya berlalu sejak Yongguk membawaku ke kamar. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Yongguk lagi dan aku mencoba tidak peduli.

Luka bekas tembakan di perutku sudah sembuh total dan aku sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya sekarang. Dan saat ini aku hanya ingin pulang ke apartemenku yang nyaman. Tinggal di rumah mewah Yongguk terasa begitu sepi hingga rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri karena suasana sunyi dan kesepian ini seolah mencekikku.

Aku heran kenapa Yongguk bisa bertahan di rumah sedingin ini.

Kakiku bergerak-gerak bosan di permadani halus yang berada di bawah kakiku. Aku juga baru sadar dari seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan padaku kalau kamar yang kutempati adalah kamar Yongguk sendiri. Tidak heran interior dalam kamarnya benar-benar mewah dan kamarnya sangat luas.

Selama beberapa hari aku tinggal di sini, aku hanya memakai piyama yang setiap harinya akan dibawakan oleh pelayan. Untungnya piyama yang diberikannya merupakan piyama normal yang tidak seksi.

Aku masih bergerak-gerak bosan hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kamar. Kakiku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

Kakiku bergerak menyusuri tiap koridor dan aku mendengar suara seseorang. Mulanya aku tidak yakin tapi saat aku semakin dekat dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, aku bisa mengenali itu sebagai suara Yongguk dan Yongnam.

"Bagaimana luka Himchan?" ini suara Yongnam.

"Lukanya sudah kering, dia sudah sembuh." Yongguk, aku yakin ini suara Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku, aku ceroboh dan membuat Himchan tertembak. Mereka mengira Himchan adalah kekasihmu karena kau begitu spesial memperlakukannya."

"Kau tahu aku memang mencintainya."

Mataku membulat penuh keterkejutan. Yongguk.. menyukaiku? Bahkan dia mencintaiku?

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurungnya dalam sangkar emasmu? Kalau kau suka padanya, sebaiknya cepat nyatakan itu sebelum dia semakin membencimu."

"Dia sudah sangat membenciku, aku ragu dia bisa membenciku lebih dari ini."

Aku tidak tahan lagi, mendengar semua pengakuan ini membuatku gila karena aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Kakiku bergerak cepat dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan mengagetkan kedua pria yang ada di sana.

"Jelaskan, Bang Yongguk." ujarku dengan ekspresi keras, "Kau menyukaiku?"

Yongguk melirik Yongnam yang terlihat terkejut, "Keluarlah."

Yongnam mengangguk dan dia meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan yang kelihatannya adalah ruang kerja Yongguk.

"Hime,"

"Jelaskan."

Yongguk menghela napas pelan, "Kalau aku menyukaimu, lantas apa?"

Aku terdiam, dia benar. Kalau dia menyukaiku, lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Apa aku menyukainya? Jelas tidak.

Kepalaku berputar mencoba memikirkan hal ini dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dalam benakku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, mencoba memberanikan diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan, "Kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"

Yongguk mengangguk tanpa beban.

Aku sudah semakin dekat dengan kursinya dan setelah sampai di sana aku memutar kursinya untuk menghadapku lalu melompat naik ke pangkuannya.

"Himchan?" ujarnya kaget karena tindakan tiba-tibaku.

Aku meraih rambutnya dan meremasnya pelan, "Kalau kau menyukaiku, buktikan."

Aku menatap matanya dan dia terlihat kaget, tapi aku tidak mau dia curiga sehingga aku memilih untuk menciumnya. "Buktikan, Yongguk.." bisikku rendah di depan bibirnya.

Yongguk menggeram dan setelahnya dia meraih bibirku dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Aku terdesak karena ciumannya tapi aku berusaha keras untuk mengimbanginya yang liar.

Aku menggerakkan jariku untuk membuka piyamaku dan mengarahkan tangan Yongguk ke payudaraku yang masih terbungkus pakaian dalam. Yongguk memutus ciuman kami saat jari kasarnya menyentuh permukaan dadaku yang halus.

"Himchan, tidak." ujarnya dan mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari dadaku.

Aku menahan tangannya di sana, meremasnya pelan hingga payudaraku ikut teremas olehnya. Aku mengeluarkan lenguhan feminism dan mengulangi gerakanku.

"Himchan.."

Aku membuka mataku yang terpejam dan menatapnya. Mata Yongguk terlihat berkabut karena nafsu dan ini membuatku gembira karena rencanaku berhasil.

"Lakukan," ujarku tegas.

Aku menurunkan _cup bra_ yang aku kenakan dan menempelkan tangan Yongguk di payudaraku yang sudah benar-benar terekspos. Aku gemetar karena sensasinya dan tanpa sadar mendesah nyaring.

Yongguk menggeram dan kali ini tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk meremas dadaku. Aku menyeringai diam-diam dan justru sengaja mengeraskan desahanku serta menggeliat pelan.

"Kau yang meminta ini, Himchan." Yongguk berbisik rendah di telingaku kemudian dia mulai bertindak liar.

.

.

.

Seks dengan Yongguk mungkin akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku yang tidak akan kulupakan. Dia adalah pria pertama yang benar-benar menyentuhku dan entah bagaimana, aku tidak mengerti kenapa pria yang terlihat begitu kejam seperti Yongguk mampu memperlakukanku dengan begitu lembut.

Dia lebih mementingkan kepuasanku daripada hasratnya dan ini benar-benar membuatku terkesima. Dia memperlakukanku dengan hati-hati dan manis, membuatku tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi apakah ucapan Yongguk soal dia yang menyukaiku adalah suatu kenyataan?

"Himchan.." bisik Yongguk pelan. Dia baru saja memasukkan seluruh bagian dari dirinya yang sudah tegang ke dalam tubuhku yang amatiran.

Aku meringis menahan perih tapi aku berusaha setengah mati tidak menunjukkannya. Ini keinginanku, dan walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, hanya ini caraku untuk memenangkan semua ini.

"B-bergerak.." bisikku putus-putus.

Dan Yongguk menuruti ucapanku, dia bergerak dengan kuat dan konstan di dalam tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakannya, dia mengaduk-aduk diriku dengan kekuatannya dan keahliannya dalam hal semacam ini.

Aku nyaris saja melupakan alasanku melakukan ini di tengah badai kenikmatan yang diberikan Yongguk untukku. Dan untungnya di sisa-sisa kesadaranku aku masih bisa mengingatkan Yongguk untuk tidak keluar di dalam diriku.

Yongguk menyeringai, "Aku tidak berniat untuk menyetujui permintaanmu, Hime. Kau milikku."

Aku membulatkan mataku dan Yongguk mempercepat gerakannya, membuatku tidak bisa protes dan setelahnya aku mendapatkan puncak dari semua badai panas yang diberikan Yongguk. Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar geraman Yongguk dan dia menumpahkan semuanya jauh di dalam diriku.

Aku mengatur napasku perlahan sementara Yongguk menyurukkan kepalanya ke sela leherku seraya mendesah puas.

Yah, kurasa aku tidak akan hamil hanya karena satu kali seks.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap wajah damai Yongguk yang tertidur. Sejak tadi aku menunggunya tidur dan untungnya akhirnya pria besar ini tertidur juga. Aku bergerak bangun dengan perlahan dan bergegas mengumpulkan pakaianku dan memakainya dengan gerakan cepat.

Setelah selesai, aku membongkar lemari Yongguk dan mengambil mantelnya lalu melapisi piyamaku dengan itu. Untungnya setelah seks kami di ruang kerja Yongguk dia memindahkan tubuhku ke kamar dan setelahnya kami melakukan sesi _cuddling_ dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Kalau dia memintaku untuk seks lagi, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berdiri sekarang.

Aku membongkar beberapa laci dan mengambil semua kartu debit yang dimiliki Yongguk, aku tidak mengambil _credit card_ karena aku tahu dia bisa melacakku dengan itu. Setelah selesai, aku merapikan penampilanku dan meraih sepasang sepatu dari lemari Yongguk dan melangkah keluar.

Sepatu Yongguk terlampau besar di kakiku hingga aku harus mengganjalnya tapi hanya ini yang aku bisa aku kenakan. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Yongguk dengan hati-hati dan aku nyaris saja menjerit saat berpapasan dengan Yongnam.

"Himchan? Mau kemana?"

Aku berdehem pelan, "Aku mau keluar sebentar. Yongguk sudah mengizinkanku."

Dahi Yongnam berkerut, "Dimana Yongguk?"

"Dia tidur, di kamar."

Aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan gelisah, "Aku ingin keluar membeli pakaian. Aku tidak mungkin terus memakai piyama, kan?"

"Biar kubelikan untukmu."

Aku berdecak, berusaha memasang tampang kesal di tengah kegugupan yang melanda. "Aku hanya ingin pergi membeli pakaian dan Yongguk sudah mengizinkanku."

Yongnam masih terlihat tidak percaya tapi akhirnya dia membiarkanku pergi. Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Yongguk dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Napas lega langsung keluar dari sela bibirku saat sudah berada di dalam taksi.

Kepalaku berputar menatap rumah mewah Yongguk, "Aku yang memenangkan perjudian ini, Bang Yongguk."

Ya, aku menang. Aku berhasil keluar dari sangkarnya. Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, tapi akhirnya aku bisa bebas.

Aku menang.

Iya, kan?

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

So, ini dia. Hehehe

Banghim pertamakuuu

Semoga kalian sukaaa~

.

.

.

.

Reviewnya ditunggu~


End file.
